


Goths and Their Candles (Kinktober Day 1: Temperature Play)

by AwesomePhD



Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD
Summary: It's Kinktober Bay-beeee!! Really just what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Henrietta Biggle/Clyde Donovan
Series: Kinktober AKA Clydetober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Goths and Their Candles (Kinktober Day 1: Temperature Play)

As Clyde made his way up the stairs of the Biggle household to meet up with Henrietta, he reflected on just what it was that had brought him here in the first place.

Henrietta had approached the football team saying she needed a model for an art project she was working on and she couldn't use any of her usual group of friends because she needed  _ "someone with more broad shoulders and more muscle definition." _ At least, that's how she had put it. Naturally, a majority of the team wasn't willing and had come up with many different excuses.  _ "I've got work after school." " Too much homework." "Babysitting." "Already have plans." _

Clyde, though, had a free day and he wasn't as afraid of the goth girl as some of the other guys, so he had accepted the modelling gig. After seeing both Bebe  _ and _ Red on three hours of sleep at the height of midterms and ready to kill a man if it meant a passing grade, Clyde has a hard time being afraid of most people.

The cryptic instructions to be at her place at six and make sure he shaves his back were a bit questionable, though...

Still, Clyde did his best to meet the requirements set for him and be there on time.   
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, he made his way for the door he assumed was Henrietta’s and paused momentarily for a breath before he knocked. “Henrietta?”

“Enter.” Came the response- Clyde nodding to himself and letting himself inside the room.

The room was just as dark and intimidating as Clyde had expected. All dark colors, draping cloth, and Satanic-looking posters and paintings. Despite the stereotypically gothic appearance of the room, Clyde was still surprised by the absolutely immense number of candles displayed around the room; a majority of which weren’t even lit yet. At the center of the candles- by the foot of the bed- was a massage table draped with towels, with what looked like puppy training pads laid out underneath it

“Oh, wow… What, like-... What’re we gonna be doing?” He asked, looking around at the set up and awkwardly sticking his hand in his pockets. It looked a bit more extensive than just a regular massage set up, and while Clyde would never say no to a girl wanting to give him a massage, it didn’t  _ exactly _ read as something she could write off as an art project.   
  
Henrietta, for her part, had been doing some final touches on her array of candles while Clyde took in the set up and now that she was done, she turned to Clyde and looked him over one more time. “I’m doing a project using a human body as a canvas and colored wax as a medium. I’ll have one camera to take pictures progressively as I add wax and another to record your responses to the sensations. And don’t worry about getting hurt. I know what I’m doing.”

Clyde then eyed the candles a bit more apprehensively, swallowing nervously again. Henrietta said she knew what she was doing, though, and Clyde  _ did _ like to stick his fingers in the melted wax of candles sometimes because it felt nice so maybe this wouldn’t be all that bad…  _ It’s almost like a massage, right? Just like those hot stone ones they advertise at the spas. _

“Alright… So, like, how do you want me then? Shirtless?” He gripped the hem of his shirt in preparation of taking it off.

“Naked.”

“What?”

“I said, I want you naked. I don’t want any clothes at risk of getting splattered with the wax while I’m working, and trust me, you don’t want to be picking wax off your clothes later on or dealing with stains either. So just strip and lie down on the table while I get the camera in position.”

Clyde nodded at Henrietta’s instructions and- once she turned her back with a roll of her eyes- he started stripping. By some blessing of forethought from Henrietta, the room was warm enough to prevent Clyde shivering, which at least saved him some discomfort, but he still tried to cover himself as he made his way onto the massage table. This probably marked the first time he ever felt awkward while naked around someone else and it made the whole experience feel surreal.

Time passed slowly as Henrietta moved around the table to set up the camera that would be recording them and then pulled up a small folding tray table with the candles she’d be starting with. All Clyde had to go off of was his own previous look around and the sound of movement across the carpet and training pads to tell him what was going on, though, so he hoped he was right about what she was doing. He heard her move everything closer, the distinct click of a lighter as she carefully lit some more candles, and then-... the click of a bottle opening?

After a moment of silence, Henrietta’s hands settled on the small of Clyde’s back, wet with some oil that smelled vaguely nutty… Jojoba? Is that the one everyone likes to use for stuff? Clyde could almost remember Bebe using it on her nails before… It definitely had the same texture...

His train of thought was interrupted as Henrietta finished spreading the oil over his upper back and moved down- grazing just above the curve of his ass. The near-grope made him jump which then made Henrietta snort.

“Relax. That’s the least scary thing I’m going to do tonight.”

“Least scary?”

“Shut up. Stay still. I’m starting now.”

Clyde tried sitting up to look at Henrietta again, but she put a hand on his back and shoved him back in place- making him grunt softly. “ _ The wax is ready, now. _ ” She said with more conviction to keep Clyde in place.

There was an agonizing moment of silence where Clyde waited with bated breath, clenching his hands a few times to stay calm as the anticipation built…

Then a drop of wax hit Clyde on the right shoulder blade and he couldn’t help the soft yelp and flinch in response. The wax was like a pinpoint of heat for barely a second before it immediately spread out with a soft warmth and Clyde felt it roll toward his side at an angle before it cooled enough to solidify and its path to the ground halted.

Henrietta’s hand absently rubbed his unmarked shoulder in response to the movement and the uncharacteristic softness helped Clyde relax again, but this time with a better idea of what to expect. When the second drop of wax hit a few inches below the first, Clyde’s muscles still jumped but he at least managed to keep his voice down with a soft hiss.

It carried on like that for a while; Henrietta growing more bold with how rapidly the wax dripped and drawing lines with it up and down Clyde’s sides closer and closer to the center of his back. The further from his sides they were, the less they spread out and the longer the heat lingered which made Clyde relax more.

Henrietta paused after what had probably only been a minute or so to move away and Clyde heard a couple clicks of the camera going off as she took pictures. Some more shuffling around him occurred and more candles were lit to start burning while she worked.

In the time while Henrietta worked on the next set of candles, Clyde was left to breathe slowly and think about how he’s feeling.  _ Warm mostly. Relaxed. _ Where the room had been comfortably warm when he got naked, now that he had the wax dripped onto his back, there was a stark difference between the warmth lingering from the wax and his uncovered skin which made goosebumps rise on his shoulders.

It was an enticing experience to be sure, and the anticipation for each candle kept Clyde on edge just enough that he wasn’t going to be falling asleep anytime soon…  _ Speaking of anticipation _ …

The reality of the situation really started to hit Clyde just as Henrietta returned with a new candle to drip on him. The first drop hit him square between his shoulder blades and trailed down his spine slightly before cooling and, as Henrietta rubbed his thigh, it started to hit him hard that he was  _ naked _ with a  _ girl _ and she was  _ touching him _ .  _ Looking at him… Listening to him gasp and groan as she drips wax onto him… _

Henrietta dripped more wax down the middle of Clyde’s back and the combined realization that he’s started getting hard from this and how the heat lingered more while pooled in the dip of his spine made him groan and shift uncomfortably. This time, though, Henrietta didn’t comment on it.  _ Did she know what was happening to Clyde? _

The next couple trails of wax up and down his back had Clyde biting his lip and breathing heavily as he tried to will down his erection against the splattering heat and unwavering gaze of Henrietta. It didn’t work. Now that he was aware of it, his boner wanted to be part of this project too.

The fact he was so tense worked against the heat, making it sting more with every impact which made Clyde tense again in response until Henrietta stopped and her hand went to his hair, scratching his scalp with her long nails. That made him relax immediately and let out a long moan of pleasure.  _ She had to know. _

“Breathe, Clyde.” She commanded, pulling away to take pictures again and switch to another set of candles. Idly, Clyde wondered what colors Henrietta was decorating him with but most of his focus remained on the state of his body. Henrietta was getting handsy now,  _ she really had to know what was going on. _

The next line of wax was drawn right across Clyde’s hips and tailbone, sliding up his back with the curve and making him gasp again.  _ DAMMIT! She knows! _

Henrietta knew exactly what she was doing and she wasn’t stopping for Clyde anytime soon, that much was obvious. Clyde would just need to hope for mercy or, at the very least, for things to wrap up soon.

“Do you mind if I carry this down across your glutes too? You said you had the whole night free, after all.” Clyde let out a shaky breath at Henrietta’s question and paused for an agonized minute before nodding. He did say that, but did that mean he should let her take things lower than his tailbone? She had him at her mercy and she could probably read his mind considering her timing on that question, too… Fuck it, she’d already gotten under his skin by then.

Things carried on like that for what felt like hours. Henrietta marked every inch of Clyde’s back with colorful wax until the drops were layering over each other and their heat insulted him- pausing in between each color change to take more photos- and then she moved the wax treatment to trail slowly over the curve of his ass so she could watch every twitch of his muscles under the heat.

The scrutiny and indescribable new feeling did  _ horrible _ things to Clyde’s arousal. Each pinprick of heat was like a direct line to his boner and every twitch of his hips had him practically grinding against the massage table. He was writhing under Henrietta’s steady, unaffected workmanship and she seemed to ignore how heavy his breathing had become and the way his hands were grabbing the edges of the table.

By the time Henrietta stopped, took pictures, and didn’t step back with a new candle, Clyde’s back was  _ covered _ in wax. He had lines drippin off the absolute edges on his body and trailing randomly across the curves of his ass and  _ he _ was an absolute mess. At some point he had even drooled from the constant stream of breathy noises the wax drew out of him.

There would definitely be two wet spots left behind on the towels when he got up.

“I’m going to start peeling the wax off you now.” Henrietta’s voice sounded off when she finally broke the silence- lower somehow. Like she had been just as affected by Clyde as he had by her. That had to be impossible, though! She barely even touched him!

Her nails worked under the wax near Clyde’s shoulders and started picking it off in pieces, leaving him to shiver slightly under the gentle scraping of her nails against his skin and the cool air hitting his newly exposed skin. It had to be what butterflies felt like when they climbed out of their cocoons- cold and kind of oily still. Thankfully, since the drops of wax overlapped, he wasn’t subjected to waiting for each individual drop to be picked off one by one, but it was still surreal to feel.

The part of him still listening to his needy arousal couldn’t help thinking about Henrietta scratching his back under different circumstances. The thought alone was more than enough to make him jump when she scratched his skin to get another piece of wax off which made her stop and run her fingers over his red, exposed skin soothingly, gaining another groan from Clyde in response.

“Henrietta,  _ please _ .” Clyde whined once his back was mostly uncovered and her hands were unbearably close to his ass. He didn’t really know what he was asking for but he’d taken so much without complaint and he needed some kind of mercy.  _ Anything _ she would be willing to give him at this point would be better than grinding against the towel-covered massage table while she practically played with his ass to get wax off his skin.

“Sit up.” She commanded, pulling her hands away from Clyde. He hesitated before lifting his head and turning to look at her. Her breathing was even but deep and Clyde’s eyes were immediately drawn to the way her cleavage moved with each breath. The way it looked in her corseted dress made him think of those cliche phrases you hear people make fun of romance novels for even though you’ve never read those books yourself.  _ ‘Her heaving chest.’ _

“Sit up.” She said again, giving Clyde an impatient look that left him no room to stall further or be unsure. He scrambled upright and sat back on his ankles, feeling the leftover wax still sticking to his skin and the thin peach fuzz that covered everywhere not already covered with his thick, dark body hair. He felt a wave of shame once he saw his cock on display- as red and hard as he had been afraid it was this whole time.

His shame was quickly wiped away as Henrietta wrapped her hand around him, stroking over his skin experimentally with a hand already slick from the oil she’d been rubbing over Clyde’s back.  _ It was amazing. _ The wait and emotional rollercoaster ride Clyde had been on during it made the relief a million times better now that he was getting it.

Henrietta didn’t waste any time with teasing as she picked up her pace and swiped a well-manicured thumb across the head of Clyde’s cock- making precum wet her fingers more and mix with the oil to ease her increasing speed. Clyde panted openly and moaned, leaning back to rest his hands on his calves and thrust up into Henrietta’s hand desperately. He’d been patient and (mostly) still. She was giving him his reward for helping her with her project.

Just as he remembered the other camera recording them from the corner, Clyde looked over at it in a mild panic and came hard across his abdomen and Henrietta’s hand.

He curled into himself, moaning brokenly as he painted his stomach and Henrietta’s hand, whining slightly as she kept working him through his orgasm until she let him go in favor of offering him a hand towel.

“Clean yourself up. For that, I’m not helping you get the rest of the wax off. You can deal with that when you get home.” With that, she left him to clean and redress himself while she blew out a few candles that were still lit and went to turn off the recording camera.

“Don’t worry. I’ll cut the ending from the actual project piece.” The reassurance felt like an afterthought added onto the plan because Clyde had remembered it but he didn’t really have room to doubt her. Henrietta didn’t come off as the kind of person that would do something after saying she wouldn’t... 

“Well, uh-... Thanks.” Clyde felt even more awkward getting dressed again than he had getting undressed now that Henrietta had seen him come and shrugged his presence off so easily. She seemed done with him so he made his way out of the room and then the house as quickly as he could with her parents cheerily waving him off from their couch where they watched TV through this whole ordeal apparently.

This was going to be at the top of his list for most unusual hookup. He’d never look at any candles the same way again and he’ll definitely get some weird looks when he shares how uncomfortable wearing pants with wax on your ass is- not to mention driving like that!


End file.
